


Испытание доверия

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Сэм ссорятся накануне Рождества, и Сэм уходит. Потому что сколько можно сходить с ума от любви и не быть способным объяснить, что все не так, как Дин решил сам себе?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Испытание доверия

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах - с разрешения автора.  
> Фанфик написан на декабрьский WIN-фест (2012) по теме "Рождество". Но Рождество тут только фоном. :)

Под ногами у Сэма ломаются хребтами, скрипят снежинки. Он шагает мерно, быстро, считает обрезки расстояния, отмеренные собственными ногами. Раз-два-три-четыре-пять-десять-семьдесят… Город вокруг звенит и поет яркостью огней, на площади впереди красуется ель, увитая светлячками огоньков. Сэма обгоняют люди, толкаются, шумят, галдят, и кажется, голова сейчас взорвется болью от этого гула.  
Сэм не уверен, куда он идет, он вообще ни в чем не уверен теперь, он потерян, он будто бы снова стянут в густой кокон туманного одиночества, когда не знаешь, куда бежать, словно, куда бы ты ни направился, ты все равно вернешься в начало. Как белка в колесе.  
Сэм прокручивает в голове слова Дина, но никак не может уложить их в одну картинку. «Рождество? Какое, на хрен, Рождество? Это семейный праздник, нет? А ты мне – кто?» И Сэм не может понять: как же это, ну как, ведь какой-то чертов год назад – или сколько там? – он был его Сэмми, его мелким, хоть, вон, и не мелкий уже давно… И снова напарывается мысленно на взгляд диновых крапчатых глаз, потемневших, злых, не дающих права сомневаться в необходимости спрошенного. «А ты мне – кто?»  
Дин вернулся из Чистилища другой, чужой, будто его там сломали, а заново собрать не смогли правильно, и вот, к примеру, вместо «я люблю тебя» он говорит «я тебя ненавижу», а чтобы его понять, надо просто отразить смысл, будто в зеркале. Только вот нет, он правда так думает, не поменялось это, никто из него прямоту вытравить не смог.  
Хотелось объяснить, что черта-с-два, искал, искал его, рвался внутри себя, как запертый в клетке ребер, орал по ночам в подушку от безысходности, просыпался, потому что хотел обнять и находил лишь пустоту. И Амелия нужна была, чтобы эту пустоту заполнить, только ведь не вышло, совсем не вышло! Но вот слов не было, чтобы объяснить. Дин, как всегда, решил все по-своему, закрылся, спрятался, припечатал жестким клеймом «предатель». Прямо как Джон, наверное. И Сэм лишь хлебал пустоту, когда пытался завести этот разговор. Хлебал, пока не утопился в ней. И заткнулся тогда, потому что – смысл? Они, наверное, не братья больше.  
Только сны не желали отпускать, сны, где Дин улыбался по-прежнему – мягкой линией губ, целовал в прикрытые веки, ртом ловил ресницы и смеялся глубоким, тихим переливом смеха. Там Дин бесстыдно укутывал собой, жарким, целовал, как в последний раз, врывался в Сэма нагло, зная, что Сэм хочет, ждет – всегда хотел. До Стэнфорда еще, а потом испугался, убежал, вдалбливал себе: вот она, правильная жизнь, Джессика – хорошая же, ну! – и здесь можно не думать, не вспоминать. А потом Дин приехал, забрал и припечатал: «мой ты, слышишь, мой, никому тебя, мелкий, никому!»  
Сэм вдруг понимает, что замер, стоит у самой дороги, и только машины проносятся мимо. Люди спешат домой, к своим елкам, увитым огнями, к праздничным ужинам, подаркам и тем, кто их любит.  
У него нет больше того, кто его любит.  
Телефон заходится в кармане надоедливой мелодией, и Сэм исступленно жмет в экран, пока мобильник не захлебывается своим звонком, замолкая. Сэм резкими шагами переходит дорогу на красный, и его чуть не сбивает темный, блестящий в свете фонарей форд. Водитель успевает притормозить, высовывается из окна, смотрит на него, как на больного. Сэм не видит, просто чувствует это, и он согласен с водителем: он болен безнадежно, потому что не без вмешательства Дина похерил последний шанс на такую малость: встретить Рождество счастливым.  
Сэм бредет дальше, через украшенную яркой елкой площадь, слепым щенком натыкаясь на людей, словно ищет того, кто его приютит теперь, и молится тихо, робко, про себя, хоть и знает, что Бог давно оставил их. Просит, чтобы проснуться, потому что не может реальность быть настолько дерьмовой. Не может ведь?  
И если бы у него кто-то спросил, чего он хочет на Рождество, он ответил бы: «все, как раньше».  
Сэм не понимает, почему вдруг не выходит брести вперед, и что тисками сжимает его плечи, поднимает голову и напарывается на знакомый взгляд. Сэм думает, что он умер и попал в рай, потому что он прижимается к Дину, дышит Дином, и шершавые, потрескавшиеся губы Дина почти робко вминаются в его подбородок, словно бы он промахнулся поцелуем. Дин как-то странно вздрагивает, отпускает, прячет руки в карманы. Закрывается.  
\- Это неправда все, - говорит он тихо и очень четко, каждое слово камешком падает в сознание Сэма, - ты мне нужен, и ты мой брат, и что бы я ни подумал, другого у меня не будет.  
\- Ты как нашел..? – невпопад спрашивает Сэм, и Дин криво усмехается.  
\- Навигатор.  
\- А.  
Тишина получается неловкой, и Сэм видит, что Дину уже скорей хочется перейти к той части, где они будут говорить ни о чем и пить дешевое пиво, потому что даже в Рождество их финансы не позволяют большего. Раньше бы эта часть передислоцировалась куда-нибудь на горизонтальную поверхность, а пиво им не пригодилось бы вообще, разве что после, но Сэм вот уже больше года запрещает себе об этом думать. Потому что в противном случае он просто сдохнет.  
Он и так мог кончить с Амелией, только представляя, что это Дин, с его жесткими пальцами и терпким запахом. Тупость.  
\- Значит, другого не будет, - говорит Сэм, глядя куда-то поверх правого уха Дина. – А если бы был? Что тогда?  
Дин хмурится, как-то отчаянно мотает головой, но Сэм, измотанный глухой ватной тоской в груди, начинает злиться, медленно, но необратимо.  
\- Ну уж нет, говори, я хочу слышать! Если бы был? Если бы всегда хвостиком за тобой бегал, не зубрила, не гребаный ботаник, а такой же, блять, безупречный охотник, как ты? У которого ублюдок Кроули купил бы душу и наизнанку бы вывернулся за ее ценность, но достал бы тебя из Чистилища? Который…  
Дин награждает Сэма звонкой оплеухой, и Сэм замолкает, пораженный, прижимает ледянющие пальцы к наливающейся жарким пятном щеке. А Дин, кажется, сейчас заплачет, а может, это в свете фонарей так сверкают его глаза.  
\- Ты душу продать хотел? – сипит Дин, будто вмиг простудился.  
\- Хотел, - бесцеремонно бросает Сэм, пытается отодвинуть его плечом и уйти, сбежать как можно дальше, потому что знал ведь, что именно отразится в глазах напротив, если признается…  
Дин вцепляется, обхватывает за пояс, прижимает спиной к груди, хоть и не чувствуется его тепло через куртки и рубашки обоих, но Сэма будто жаром обдает. Дин утыкается лбом ему в плечо и рвано вздыхает, как загнанный, Сэм практически слышит, как он мысленно навлекает на себя все кары небесные.  
\- Люблю тебя, - говорит Дин, и Сэм застывает, боясь, что ему послышалось. И Дин, кажется, понимает, и делает то, чего никогда в жизни не делал еще: поворачивает Сэма к себе, смотрит в глаза и – Господи, Боже мой – повторяет эти слова, и Сэм теряется взглядом в зелени его радужек, чувствуя, как широким потоком в измученную грудь плещет золотого цвета счастье. Его счастье огромное, такое, что хватило бы на полмира, но под взглядом Дина оно принадлежит ему одному.  
\- Целуйтесь уже, Рождество же! – кричит им, потерянным во времени и пространстве, веселый парень, проезжающий мимо на велосипеде, машет на прощанье и скрывается за углом. Сэм провожает его взглядом, а когда поворачивается к Дину, тот смеется, как не смеялся, кажется, тысячу лет уже. От смеха в уголках его глаз рождаются лучики-морщинки, и Сэм, не задумываясь, тянется, касается их ртом, Дин моргает, ресницы его щекочут Сэму нижнюю губу.  
\- А он прав, - говорит Дин, и в его голосе – смешинка. – Целуй меня, Сэмми.  
И Сэм целует, хотя ему страшно, как когда-то очень, очень давно, когда он, еще на самом деле мелкий, попросил старшего научить его целоваться. И как это, на вид невинное, занятие захватило их обоих настолько, что не вышло остановиться. Сэм влюблен, безнадежно влюблен в старшего брата, сколько бы ему не было: восемнадцать или тридцать шесть, - и как бы возраст не изрезал морщинами углы его всегда ясных глаз.  
Поцелуй невинный, просто нежное касание, и губы Дина шершаво проходятся по сомкнутому рту, но уже от этого начинают подгибаться колени, а низ живота заливает тугим теплом.  
Кто-то свистит им сбоку, и Сэм оборачивается, чувствуя себя очень глупо, когда им начинают аплодировать две явно подвыпившие девушки. Дин же, напротив, не теряется, отвешивает шутовской поклон, а потом хватает Сэма за рукав куртки и тянет за собой. Сэм не сопротивляется, идет, почти летит. На дороге, где Сэма совсем недавно чуть не сбил форд, припаркована Импала, и, садясь на привычное пассажирское место, Сэм окидывает прощальным взглядом цветастую, сияющую ель на площади, гуляющих людей и одними губами шепчет «спасибо». Он не знает, кому адресовано это «спасибо», но кто-то ведь исполняет в Рождество самые сокровенные желания?  
Дин приземляется на сиденье рядом, заводит мотор и с наслаждением стягивает теплую куртку, которую просто ненавидит носить, даже когда погода не оставляет ему выбора. Сэм любуется его профилем, тем, как он мимолетно облизывает губу, покусывает, машинально пытаясь зубами оторвать края трещинок. Сэм тянется к нему, лижет и кусает знакомые губы сам, и Дин замирает, не закрывая глаз, позволяя прикасаться. Сэм робко пытается углубить поцелуй, и от этого невербального «можно?» Дин прерывисто вздыхает, опуская прохладную ладонь на его горячую от прилившей крови щеку, гладит вкруговую большим пальцем.   
А потом они едут сквозь взыгравшую вьюгу к мотелю на окраине, в котором в прах разругались пару часов назад. Сэм смотрит на Дина, не отрываясь, а тот пытается вести себя, как обычно, насвистывает что-то себе под нос, но Сэм видит, какой жар полыхает в потемневших глазах и как подрагивают сильные, сжавшие руль руки.  
Сэм вваливается в открытую неловкой рукой Дина дверь, и тот снова смеется, галантно придерживая ее. Сэм мог бы оскорбиться, обидеться, только в глотке сухо дерет от желания, поэтому стоит Дину зайти и повернуться, поворачивая бляху замка, как Сэм прижимается к его спине, вдавливает собой, чтобы зарыться носом в короткие волосы. Дин, притиснутый к прохладному темному дереву двери щекой, фыркает, говорит что-то про то, что Сэмми – щенок, и Сэм и правда совершенно по щенячьи возит носом по топорщащемуся русому ежику, вбирая родной запах. Поэтому он снова не обижается.  
\- Подожди, - задушено просит Дин и разворачивается, ловя в ладони вдруг заалевшие от смущения щеки Сэма. – Ты как хочешь, но я в куртке трахаться не буду.  
Сэм отступает, быстро и неловко принимается расстегивать заедающую молнию. Дин со своей курткой расправляется быстрее, вешает на крючок не глядя, нетерпеливо отводит руки Сэма и дергает собачку замка с забавным сосредоточенным видом, таким, что Сэм снова чувствует себя мальчишкой. Когда молния оказывается все-таки расстегнута, Дин нетерпеливо запускает ладони под толстовку, и Сэму кажется, что кожу обжигает огнем от каждого движения его рук. Он судорожно выпутывается из верхней одежды, пытаясь сообразить, где тут был крючок.  
Куртка все-таки остается на полу, потому что потом Сэм вжимается губами в губы Дина, раскрывает рот навстречу его наглому, влажному языку. Дин кладет ладонь ему на затылок, направляя, вплетается пальцами в волосы, и Сэма совсем ведет от этого хозяйского жеста. Он пятится назад, на ощупь огибая перегородку, за которой стоят кровати, и Дин размыкает их рты, оглаживает ладонями его плечи.  
\- Сэмми, - шепчет он, - какой же ты…  
Кому как не Сэму знать, что это значит гораздо большее, чем просто восхищение, его телом, им самим. Это признание во всех чувствах сразу: от «какой же ты красивый» до «как же я скучал». Дин улыбается – знает, что его поняли, - его руки проворно забираются в широкие рукава сэмовой толстовки и ловят в чашечки ладоней локти Сэма. Этот жест удивительно нежен на контрасте со всем, что делает по жизни Дин, и от этого в груди болезненно-сладко щемит, и мир вокруг замирает во всем своем великолепии. Вокруг них двоих царит уютная тьма, а за окном играют, переливаются, сияют огни, царит Рождество в своем праздничном наряде из ледяных хлопьев снега. И Сэм любит Рождество как никогда, потому что теперь, после всех страданий и боли, у него все равно есть повод верить, что оно исполняет желания. Важно лишь найти одно, правильное, и Сэм нашел его.  
\- Прекращай мечтать, принцесса, - выдыхает Дин, и снова тянется к губам Сэма. Голос у него хриплый и низкий, ниже, чем обычно, он опаляет настоящим жаром, заставляет забыть обо всем. И Сэм с наслаждением поддается – хотя куда уж там, давно поддался, годы, нет, столетия назад…  
Раздевается Дин по привычке быстро, но когда Сэм пытается последовать его примеру, перехватывает его руки и качает головой. Сэму остается лишь смотреть, как он снимает джинсы, со свистом вдыхать воздух, потому что член Дина явственно оттягивает трусы твердой линией, и бороться с тем, что рот мгновенно наполняется слюной, стоит ему освободиться от этой последней детали одежды.  
А потом Дин раздевает Сэма, долго, медленно, скользя шероховатыми ладонями по напрягающемуся от возбуждения животу, забираясь кончиками пальцев под ремень джинсов. Сэму кажется, что он сейчас растает, он кусает губы и глухо стонет, вцепляясь в плечи брата, когда теплые губы сжимают его сосок. Дин мокро лижет напрягшуюся плоть шершавым языком, а потом легонько выдыхает, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками.  
Сэм не очень понимает, в какой момент он оказывается на кровати, совершенно обнаженный, и Дин, оперевшись на локти, нависает над ним. Кожа горит там, где соприкасаются их тела, Сэм невольно вскидывает бедра, когда Дин медленно, почти лениво трется об него, вжимаясь членом в член. Дин склоняет голову, но не целует, шепчет, задевая губами губы: «С Рождеством, Сэмми», и тот тихо стонет, когда трение становится более чувствительным.  
\- Дииин, - выдыхает он, и имя оседает на языке тягучим, сладким медом, лучше любого угощения.  
\- Что, не поздравишь меня в ответ? – хрипло шепчет Дин, замирает, заставляя Сэма недовольно поерзать. Его губы перемещаются куда-то к подбородку, осыпая легкими касаниями поцелуев, невесомыми и нежными.  
\- С Рождеством, - выдыхает Сэм, прикрывая глаза. Дин издает тихий смешок и чувствительно кусает между шеей и плечом, а потом вдруг отстраняется, выпрямляет спину.  
\- Точно, мелочь, - говорит он и коленом разводит ноги Сэма, устраиваясь между. Глаза распахиваются сами, и Сэм не может оторвать взгляда от Дина, протяжно ласкающего его бедра широкими ладонями, от его напряженного тела над собой, от которого волнами исходит жар, желание и какая-то невероятная мощь. Сэм бесстыдно разводит ноги шире, кусает губы, сгорая от похоти и стыда. Дин нагибается, лижет ямку пупка, а потом без предупреждения захватывает в кольцо губ головку члена Сэма, и тот мгновенно теряется в ощущениях, подбрасывает бедра наверх, и удерживают его лишь сильные руки брата. Сэму кажется, что он сейчас кончит не столько от того, как тягуче обволакивает его жар и гладкость рта, сколько от вида русоволосой макушки, ритмично поднимающейся и опускающейся над ним. Это так часто снилось ему в самых постыдных, самых блаженных снах, и реальность, которая, казалось, уже никогда не вернется, оказывается вдруг настолько ярче и сильнее, что навалившиеся чувства оглушают все рецепторы…  
\- Дин, Дин, Диииин, подожди, я сейчас… - вздыхает Сэм, запрокидывая голову и упираясь макушкой в подушку, и слова его сливаются в один сплошной жалобный поток.  
Дин отпускает его с влажным звуком и успокаивающе гладит по бедру. Сэм рискует взглянуть на него снова, и видит, как медленно, со вкусом он облизывает заалевшие губы.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – сиплым голосом спрашивает он, и Сэм чувствует себя так, будто это его самого только что оттрахали в горло.  
\- Тебя… в себе, - выдыхает Сэм с трудом и следит глазами, как медленно снова выпрямляется Дин, тянется через Сэма к валяющейся у кровати сумке в поисках смазки. Сэма обдает его запахом, родным, терпким, смешанным со слабыми отголосками порохового дыма. Он тихонько стонет и подается ближе, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи Дина.  
\- Точно - щенок, - фыркает Дин, когда находит, что искал, одаривает брата мимолетным поцелуем в висок и садится на пятки между его разведенных ног, выдавливая на пальцы гель из черного тюбика.  
Сэм, кажется, может вечно смотреть, как Дин смазывает себя, потому что он устраивает из этого целое представление: запрокидывает голову, облизывает губы медленно, будто нарочно, и ласкает член одной влажной от смазки рукой, вторую устроив у Сэма на бедре. Тот недвусмысленно двигается навстречу, и Дин, понимая без слов, смазывает пальцы еще раз и аккуратно, но быстро проталкивает один в сжимающееся колечко мышц Сэма. Первый миг он пытается уйти от непривычного прикосновения, но от этого движения палец скользит только глубже, в самую тесноту, и спустя короткое время Сэму уже дико мало, и это Дин тоже понимает мгновенно, добавляет еще один палец, и третий…  
Сэм готов уже кончить от одного только ощущения пальцев Дина в заднице, он резко движется вперед, практически трахая себя ими сам, елозит по простыне и кричит-стонет, но тут Дин с тихим смешком убирает руку, и сразу же толкается внутрь напряженным до предела членом.  
Это слишком резко, но так желанно и правильно, что Сэм дергается навстречу, не обращая внимания на то, как острая боль разливается по телу с непривычки. Дин замирает, войдя до упора, пытается дать привыкнуть, наклоняется и нежно, успокаивающе целует повлажневшие ключицы, собирает бисеринки пота языком. Сэм неразборчиво стонет и подбрасывает бедра, давая понять, что готов, и Дин медленно выходит до половины, а потом толкается обратно в садистски-неторопливом ритме. Сэму мало, ему хочется быстрее, сильнее и глубже, потому что он вот уже совсем на грани, а это Дин, его Дин, о котором так давно мечталось. От него нельзя оторвать взгляд: как вздуваются вены на его руках, которыми он опирается о матрас, перенеся на них весь свой вес, как он жмурит невозможные зеленые глаза с повлажневшими стрелками ресниц, как двигается ровно и мерно, и только сжатые губы выдают, чего это ему стоит.  
\- Дин, пожалуйста, - сорвано просит Сэм, и буквально видит, как брат отпускает себя. Толчки становятся резче, яростней, и внизу живота стремительно сгущается предвкушение сладости, а потом мгновенным всплеском растекается по венам, заставляя зажмуриться самому, будто от яркого света, и из последних сил продолжать подаваться навстречу Дину, лишь бы продлить…  
Между ног становится липко и мокро, и Дин выскальзывает из Сэма, устало наваливаясь сверху, тычется носом куда-то в ухо и смешно щурит невозможные глаза. Сэм счастливо вздыхает и поворачивает голову так, что теперь они соприкасаются кончиками носов.  
\- И кто из нас щенок? – спрашивает он, скашивая глаза на изогнувшиеся в полуулыбке губы Дина.  
\- Ты, - безапелляционно отвечает тот и пытается нашарить сбоку от Сэма покрывало. Тот фыркнул бы, если бы были силы и не слипались глаза, и еще, если бы одна-единственная мысль не маячила настойчиво где-то на грани сознания.  
Дин укрывает их обоих и, судя по виду, собирается заснуть, но Сэм неловко отодвигается, и Дин от этого жеста приоткрывает глаза снова и недовольно хмурится.  
\- Что?  
\- У тебя была смазка, - говорит Сэм и краснеет.  
\- А ты хотел насухую? – Дин скептически поднимает правую бровь и закатывает глаза. – Не подозревал в тебе мазохиста.  
\- Нет, я имел в виду… ты ведь не хотел меня. Зачем она тебе была нужна? – неловко спрашивает Сэм и не смотрит в глаза Дину. Тот тяжело вздыхает и укладывается на спину, глядя в потолок.  
\- Дурак ты, Сэмми, - говорит он и добавляет, - если бы не хотел – дотрахал бы тебя пальцами. Дошло?  
\- Дошло, - эхом отзывается Сэм и растекается в счастливой улыбке. Дин сбоку тихо фыркает и мгновенно засыпает: дыхание выравнивается. Сэм еще немного лежит без сна, смотрит на маячащие в чьем-то окне напротив гирлянды сквозь щель в занавесках и думает, что он снова очень-очень счастлив.


End file.
